Rescuing the Queen From Herself
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: This was a challenge given to me by Fuzzylove, the story had to include C&J romance, a wet top, cake, a shared glass of wine, sexy heels and a tattoo. It's pure fluff.


Written: by Ancorns708

Rating: M for future chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney and Meg Cabot.

Summary: This was a challenge given to me by Fuzzylove, the story had to include C&J romance, a wet top, cake, a shared glass of wine, sexy heels and a tattoo.

* * *

**Rescuing the Queen from Herself**

After watching her work tirelessly for the past two weeks, fighting with parliament, dinners with varies heads of state, and not to mention trying to plan Mia's visit, saying that Clarisse was stressed to the max was an understatement but somehow she managed to hold herself together at least until she retired to her suite.

Joe knew that she wasn't getting much rest the dark circles under her eyes that she desperately tried to hide with her concealer was proof of that and this morning her patience was running thin, she snapped at Charlotte then turned on Joseph dismissing him out of her sight.

Deciding that he had to take action before things got any worse he called Charlotte

"Hello"

"Charlotte I need you to clear her schedule for the next week. Is that going to be possible?"

"Yes, her schedule is actually pretty light next week nothing that I can't reschedule. Why?"

"She needs a vacation and I'm planning her one, far from here, before she kills us all" he chuckled

"Okay let me know if you need anything else and I assume she isn't to find out about this little plan until after you have left the palace."

"Right, let's keep this between us."

Hanging up, he called the airport and had them ready Genovia One, he was hoping to leave by seven that night.

Thinking that she would be busy for the next two hours he made his way into her suite and started packing her a suitcase for their trip.

Coming into her suite still fuming from the meeting but thankful it had finished early, she kicked her heels off at the door as she started into the bedroom, noticing her head of security in her closet holding up two blouses, obviously trying to decided which he fancied more.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Joe jumped as he spun around to see her standing in the doorway hands on her hips giving him her death glare.

"I'm packing your suitcase." He said nonchalantly

"Am I going somewhere?" she snapped back

"Yes. We are going on vacation for a week, you need to get away from here and just relax Clarisse"

"I cannot just drop everything Joseph to jet off with you because YOU think I need a vacation!"

"It's all been taken care of, your schedule has been cleared and the arrangements made" he said as he made his way across the room, circling his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body, her face softening as he kissed her gently on the lips "so stop trying to find excuses and come help me finish packing…please."

Relaxing into his embrace she rested her head on his shoulder as he ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion

"I'm sorry about earlier, I know I have been unbearable"

"There's no need to apologize to me, I know you have been under a lot of stress"

"I don't know what I would do without you, you are always looking out for me."

"Well, someone has to" he chuckled

At exactly seven Genovia One was taxiing the runway to prepare for takeoff. Smiling over at Joe when she felt him take her trembling hand, she wasn't afraid of flying it was the takeoff and the landing that unsettled her. Her mind drifted back to when this tradition had started.

_It was her first time flying with her new bodyguard and she wasn't at all sure of how to tell him that his queen was scared of flying but thankfully she didn't have to. Joe had notice how restless she had become after boarding and then he noticed the slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead and the trembling of her hands, unbuckling his seatbelt he moved to the seat next to hers and offered her his hand which she had gratefully accepted. As the plane took off they encountered turbulence and Clarisse had clung to his neck for dear life forgetting all proprieties, from that day forward Joe had always held her hand during takeoff and landing._

"So…are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Smiling back at her "No, you will have to wait and see it's a surprise."

It was dark when they stepped off Genovia One but looking around Clarisse saw the outline of palm trees, as she inhaled the warm salty air, just the thought made her relax.

"Joseph, I know we are somewhere tropical but where exactly?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist his chest pressed to her back as she relaxed back against him.

"Saint Lucia. We will be relaxing in the seclusion and tranquility among unsurpassed natural beauty." He finished kissing her neck which triggered a low moan to escape her lips.

Entering their suite Joe took their luggage into the bedroom and quickly unpacked as Clarisse found a bottle of wine pouring her a glass.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"It's a little early don't you think?"

"I have no idea what time it is anymore"

"Well its five thirty in the morning back home but only twelve thirty in the morning here."

Laughing "well then, it's not too early, it just a little late" smiling up at him as she took a sip "I think I'm going to sit on the balcony and listen to the waves as they crash onto the beach, care to join me?"

Standing out on the balcony content in each other's arms, Joe turned Clarisse around taking her wine glass from her hand downing the rest of the contents before placing the glass on the balustrade.

"Dance with me." As he drew her closer and started moving them around the balcony she snaked her arms around Joseph's neck, their kisses filled with passion, he rubbed her back with one hand, the other tangling with her hair.

Clarisse felt her knees weaken slightly at Joseph's advances. He kissed every inch of her face that he could, when that didn't satiate him, he moved his mouth lower to the hollow of her neck, leaving a trail of fiery kisses from her face down to her neck.

"Take me to bed Joseph"

Picking her up, he carried her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. Moments later, she was flat on her back, trying to catch her breath as the waves of ecstasy flowing through her. Joseph had collapsed half on her chest half on the bed as he also tried to slow his breathing, putting his arm around Clarisse to hold her close before moving one hand to run his fingers down the length of her thigh. "You will without doubt be the death of me, my queen" giggling she drew closer to him as sleep took over.

Waking up the next morning Clarisse reached for her lover only to discover that he was not there, hearing the shower a devilish grin crossed her lips as she slipped out of bed to join him.

Entering the bathroom she was rewarded with the most glorious sight, he was standing under the spray of the shower, eyes closed, his dark muscular body was covered in soap suds as he stood there letting the water cascade over him. Licking her lips she moved into the shower taking advantage of his slightly parted lips she slipped her tongue in his mouth, eliciting a deep primal moan from him as she snaked her arms around his neck as his moved to her waist.

Turning them so that she now stood under the spray of water Joseph turned around to grab the soap so he could wash her body.

"Joseph, when did you get this?" As she traced her finger over the crown permanently inked into his shoulder  
"Four weeks ago"  
"Why a crown and why am I just now seeing it?"  
"Clarisse we haven't been together privately for longer than a minute in the past four weeks and the reason behind the crown is simply because it represents you and I had the dark blue jewels added because they remind me of your eyes they are like sapphires sparkling so bright."  
"It's very beautiful, I love it and I love you" she whispered with tears brimming in her eyes touch by his gesture  
His lips brushing over hers as he whispered "I love you too darling" before kissing her proper.

Deciding to order room service for lunch since it started raining while they were in the shower. Once it arrived Joseph looked up at Clarisse with questioning eyes.

"You ordered dessert with ice cream?"

"Yes why?"

"Well, it will be melted by the time we finish our lunch darling"

"Mmmm…Not if I eat it first" grinning back at him as her eyes sparkled with mischief

"Very well then" smiling back at her

Taking the first bite of the warm toffee cake topped with glazed pecans and vanilla ice cream drizzled with butterscotch sauce.

"Oh, Joseph this is so…" closing her eyes and pressing her lips together "Good! You have to have at least one bite"

Leaning in over the table he opened his mouth as Clarisse brought the spoon to his lips slipping the cake into his mouth.

"Mmm…" Joseph moaned as the he enjoyed the flavors as they passed across his tongue the warmth of the cake mixed with the chill of the ice cream adding to the sensation.

"That's delicious" As he picked up a spoon helping her finish it before resuming their lunch.

As they were finishing lunch Joe reached across the table and took Clarisse's hand

"Darling let's go out tonight for dinner and dancing, we haven't left this room since we arrived three days ago"

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all but I would like the opportunity to show off the prettiest lady in the world"

"You're too sweet to me, alright it a date" smiling a thousand watt smile back at him

Stepping out of the bathroom she took his breath away. She was wearing a white chiffon tea length dress with the sexiest red Louboutin stilettos he had ever seen, she truly looked like a goddess, twirling solely for his benefit.

"Do you like it?"

Struggling to find his voice "No…I love it, you look amazing"

Smiling brightly back at him, inwardly please that she left him speechless for a moment

"You look pretty handsome yourself, I love the way your tux fits you so well" Sliding her hands up his chest

"Mmm…if you keep that up we will never make it to dinner"

Releasing a small sigh "come on then we better get going"

Sitting back down at their table trying to slow their breathing after just dancing the tango, the throbbing between her legs matched that of her racing heart, she loved dancing with Joseph and the tango was so intimate and stimulating.

As a waiter was passing by carrying a large pitcher of ice water a small child came running down the aisle causing him to trip and spill the ice cold liquid down the front of her dress which now clung to the surface of her skin, looking down she noticed her nipples stood hardened, tenting the now sheer material of the dress. Looking up she saw lust and desire forming in Joseph's eyes.

"Oh…ma'am I'm so sorry" said the waiter as he struggled to his feet

"It's okay we were just leaving"

Looking at Joe "Don't worry about the check, I'll take care of it sir"

Acknowledging the man, as he stood to remove his jacket he placed it around her shoulders so she could cover herself from the other patrons, taking her hand leading them back to the hotel.

"You're so beautiful"

Blushing, she bit her lip "Even soaking wet?"

"Especially soaking wet" Stopping to kiss her passionately on the sidewalk

"Maybe we should move this into the suite…?" she whispered

"Lead the way"

Helping her out of her dress she reached down to remove her shoes and his hand met hers

"Don't…leave them on"

His hands went on a journey, tracing up her calf as she slowly lowered her leg, moving around the back of her knee and up the back of her thigh cupping her behind moving painfully slow around to the front of her stomach eventually reaching her breasts. There he began a tender massage, nothing too wild as he intended on giving her as much sensual pleasure as he could a quiet whimper escaped her lips as he teased her hard nipples as she arched into his hand, his lips kissed a path from the base of her neck up to her lips before spending the night together passionately making love.

~The End~


End file.
